La Jungla de Hueso y Sangre
by Alessa Schneider
Summary: Una mujer cansada de la guerra, un hombre nacido para ser parte de ellas. En el fondo ambos no son tan distintos, la guerra les une con un lazo invisible, fuerte... y tan peligroso como la misma batalla ¿Podrán ganar esta "guerra"? Rated M por posible contenido sangriento o lemmon.
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

Capítulo 1

Hueco mundo, un inmenso desierto de arena blanca en el que siempre es de noche. Lleno de peligros como pocos se podía encontrar en el mundo, permanecer en ese lugar por voluntad significa estar muy loco o sencillamente ser un suicida, a menos claro que pertenezcas a dicho "mundo". Muchos residían en aquel lugar, y aún entonces muchos se arriesgaban continuamente a perecer, aunque no todos sufrían ese dilema. Pero... ¿Era el único lugar que tenía ese problema? En absoluto, algunas zonas del planeta Tierra tenían un problema similar, la vida en ellos era una lucha constante por sobrevivir. Aún así, había un lugar mucho más peligroso, en el que incluso la vegetación trataba de acabar contigo, hasta el ser más aparentemente inofensivo era un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Ese lugar no se encuentra siquiera en la Tierra, estaba en otro planeta al que llamaron Helghan. Curiosamente, estos lugares nunca tuvieron relación alguna, pero como se suele decir, siempre hay una primera vez.

Varias siluetas viajaban juntas por el vasto desierto, en concreto, tres siluetas femeninas que seguian a otra que permanecía unos pasos por delante. A donde se dirigían era un completo misterio, sobretodo porque aquel lugar parecía ser siempre igual.

-Menudo aburrimiento, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo caminando sin más.- Una de las siluetas de menor tamaño pateaba una pequeña piedra mientras hablaba, parecía molesta.

-Después de nuestra última batalla es dificil encontrar algo que pueda igualarlo.- La más alta de las siluetas respondía encogiendose de hombros y dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

-Por eso lo digo, ya me cansa tanta arena y tanto bicho estupido.

Las tres chicas dirigieron su mirada a la que permanecía frente a ellas de espaldas, esperando quizá, una respuesta o gesto por parte de ella. Lo único que hizo fue detener el paso, por lo que las tres tuvieron que detenerse también para evitar el choque, y sin decir nada continuaron observando a espera de algo. Aparentemente pensativa, algo rondaba por su cabeza, eso seguro, pero ahora se preguntaban: ¿Qué podría ser? Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, sólo pronunció dos palabras antes de continuar: "Nos vamos".

Para cuando reanudó el paso, no caminó por la arena blanca aparentemente infinita, sino a través de un corte en el espacio que les llevaria fuera de ahí, provocado por ella misma y con destino incierto. Las tres mujeres que la seguían se encontraban algo confundidas, no sabían a donde se estaban dirigiendo pero confiaban en su líder. ¿Estarían yendo al mundo humano? ¿A Japón? Era posible, pero no seguro, cuando llegasen podrían estar totalmente seguras viéndolo con sus propios ojos.

Nunca creerían que su líder les llevaría al lugar en el que se vieron de repente de no ser porque estaban allí en aquél preciso instante. Estaban en lo que se conocía como la Sociedad de Almas, en concreto, a las puertas del lugar en que residía el Gotei, los que fueron sus mayores enemigos en el pasado. Ahora no tenían motivos para luchar pero, ¿Cómo saber que no serían los Shinigami los primeros en atacar, simplemente por rencor o algo similar? Pese a todo, la mujer a la cabeza continuaba su paso sin detenerse y sin mostrar temor alguno, muchas miradas se clavaron en ella, cuchicheaban, todos reconocían el atuendo tan típico de los Arrancar pero nadie se acercó. Una vez mas, las tres chicas que la seguían se vieron en la obligación de detenerse cuando ésta volvio a parar su andar, curiosas observaron el lugar frente al que se habían visto obligadas a permanecer.

¿Un laboratorio? Empezaban a temer lo que allí encontrarían, aún así, no se negarían a entrar si su líder así lo ordenaba. Ella entró primera y de inmediato sus compañeras siguieron sus pasos, mirando en todas direcciones con cierta preocupación que la principal no mostraba en absoluto. Tras un corto espacio de tiempo que en apariencia pudo haber sido una eternidad, llegaron a una sala donde sólo se encontraba un hombre de espaldas a ellas. Por fin, la mujer de cabello rubio pronunciaba algunas palabras:

-¿Mayuri Kurotsuchi?- El hombre no tardó en darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la mujer

-Así me llamo, pero déjame adivinar...- Miraba a la mujer de arriba a abajo por unos intantes, sin borrar de su rostro aquella particular sonrisa demencial. -Tu debes de ser la Arrancar que nadie derrotó, salvo Aizen ¿No es así?

-Así es, pero no he venido para luchar.

-No lo pongo en duda, venir aquí buscando tal cosa sería poco menosbque suicida.- Sus ojos ahora se fijaban en los contrarios, sin parpadear apenas. -Pero entonces la pregunta es... ¿Qué podría querer de mi un Arrancar?

-Una respuesta y... Quizá un favor.

-¿¡Un favor!?- Al capitán le fue imposible contener una carcajada. -Bueno, empecemos por lo más fácil... ¿Respuesta a qué?

-Conozco algunas de tus habilidades... Sólo de oídas, no puedo saber si son ciertas. Sin embargo, una de ellas puede interesarme si resultase ser cierta.- Explicaba con suma calma, manteniendo su postura totalmente invariable.

-¿Qué habilidad es la atrae la atención de... Tier Harribel?

-La creación de un Gigai... O mejor dicho cuatro.- Su respuesta no pudo ser más clara, y la expresión de sus compañeras no podía ser más sorpresiva.

-La respuesta es: "Si", puedo hacerlo- Lejos de sorprenderse igual que las seguidoras de Harribel, su sonrisa se ampliaba. -Y ya puedo suponer cuál es ese favor que mencionaba

-Entonces no será necesario que lo exponga.

-Pero es mi turno de preguntar antes de responder. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque es un favor. Ya no somos enemigos, desde el preciso instante en que Aizen me traicionó.

El silencio se mantuvo por al menos un eterno minuto, la Arrancar permanecía totalmente inmovil mientras sus tres subordinadas observaban la reacción del capitán. La mujer tenía razón, no eran enemigos, podían incluso llegar a colaborar, entonces... ¿Por qué no? No sabía -o no recordaba- de ningún Hollow que hubiese poseido un Gigai nunca, podría ser interesante.

-Acepto, pero tendréis que esperar que los haya formado. Os avisaré cuando estén listos.

Sin más que decir, el científico loco volvió a su mesa repleta de cachivaches extraños, mientras que las cuatro mujeres abandonaron el recinto y aguardaron el aviso de Mayuri. Más pronto de lo que imaginaban siquiera, éste advirtió del final de se trabajo a las cuatro y las llevó de inmediato al lugar en que se encontraban los Gigai para probarlos. Parecía más interesado el propio científico que quienes probarían los cuerpos pero ninguna le dio demasiada importancia y sencillamente fueron probando una a una su respectivo físico.

-Deberían ir bien, pero si ocurre cualquier problema con ellos volved de inmediato.

-Entendido, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Harribel se despidió del capitán con su habitual carácter respetuoso, añadiendo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse. Sus tres subordinadas también se despidieron, cada una a su manera y siguieron a su líder fuera del recinto pero, antes de poder preguntar a dónde irían, ésta ya había abierto una nueva Garganta y se había introducido en ella. ¿Y a qué lugar les llevaría ahora? En esta ocasión no especularían, era mejor verlo directamente que decir posibilidades aleatorias esperando que alguna sencillamente acierte. Cuando salieron por el otro lado, la sorpresa fue incluso mayor de la esperada, pues no sólo estaban en un lugar desconocido sino que además estaban en medio de un campo de batalla. Ese escenario lo conocían muy bien, sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderles el verse ahí de repente. Muerte, sangre y destrucción por doquier mostraba que aquello había sido un auténtico infierno, soldados cubiertos por mascaras y cascos negros cuyos ojos brillaban en color rojo parecían ser los demonios arrastrando las almas al profundo agujero de fuego. Harribel miró a su alrededor, ella tampoco esperaba encontrarse en un campo de batalla. Algunos soldados se percataron de su presencia y llamaban a otros pero uno de ellos destacaba por encima del resto. Su casco era diferente al resto, mas imponente, su posición demostraba un alto rango y además, los soldados se apartaban ante él. Su paso se dirigía a las cuatro, sin pausa pero sin prisa, era llamado por sus soldados como el Coronel Radec.


	2. Capítulo 2: De Guerra en Guerra

_**Lo siento, en el primer capítulo olvidé añadir la notita de presentación así que lo haré aquí xD**_

_**Éste es mi primer fic, basado en un rol en el que participé ( Es la mejor pareja que tuve el placer de rolear ;w; ) Será bastante largo, seguramente de muchos capítulos pero así es mejor, creo xD**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Había que reconocer algo en ese momento, difícilmente podría calificare su suerte como buena o mala. Por una parte, dos de las mujeres habían mostrado su deseo de "emociones fuertes", pero por otra parte ahora estaban rodeadas por un gran número de soldados de uniforme similar con sus brillantes ojos rojos y fusiles de asalto apuntandoles. Ninguna parecía realmente preocupada, quizá porque no podrían hacerles gran cosa, sin embargo, apenas estrenaban sus Gigai y ya estaban a punto de convertirse en coladores. Harribel parecía ser la única que permanecía entera en todo momento y sencillamente aguardó la llegada de aquel hombre al que dejaban paso y llamaban Coronel. Éste, a su vez, se abría paso entre sus soldados con ambas manos a la espalda, y se detuvo únicamente al quedar frente a la rubia. ¿Y por qué frente a ella y no otra? Era fácilmente notable que iban juntas, fuese por su proximidad entre si o por su atuendo similar y singular. También era fácil descubrir que quién permanecía un paso al frente y sin temor aparente era el líder, por lo que todas las señales apuntaban a la inmóvil Harribel.

-No parecéis de por aquí, mucho menos miembros del ejército local... Identificaos.- También destacaban dos soldados que permanecían uno a cada lado del coronel, no llevaban fusiles ni armas grandes, sólo unas pistolas y un blindaje mucho más complejo, al menos a simple vista.

-No somos enemigos, pero al parecer estamos en el lugar y en el momento equivocados...- Respondía la mujer sin pestañear apenas.

-Perdone que no le crea sin más, como puede ver estamos en guerra.- Decía al tiempo que, con uno de sus brazos, señalaba su alrededor en general para demostrar sus palabras. -Y no me gustan nada los espías...

-Entiendo que dude de mi palabra, pregunto pues, ¿Cómo podría demostrar nuestra inocencia...?

-Podría comenzar por identificarse, suele ser la mejor forma para empezar a conocerse.

-Mi nombre es Tier Harribel, mis compañeras son Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun y Fraceska Mila Rose. Antaño también formamos parte de un ejercito, mas ahora sólo viajamos.- A medida que las iba presentando, señalaba a cada una de ellas con su mano diestra, finalizaba recuperando su postura inicial.

-Bien, lo propio es que responda de la misma manera. Soy el Coronel Mael Radec, estoy al mando de las fuerzas militares Helghan. Todos estos hombres sirven al ejercito Helghast.

-Lamento la pregunta, pero no recuerdo haber escuchado nunca sobre Helghan...

-No se preocupe, es comprensible ya que nuestros enemigos suelen preferir esconder sus errores o hacernos ver como lo que nunca fuimos. Ésto, sin embargo, es una historia muy larga y no me parece que este sea el mejor lugar para una clase de historia Helghast.

-Lo comprendo, aunque debo reconocer que se ha ganado mi curiosidad Coronel. Espero poder escuchar esa historia algún día, si no le importa.

-Uno de mis soldados os guiará a lugar seguro, es posible que nuestros enemigos no se tomen vuestra presencia sólo como algo extraño... Usted entenderá lo que quiero decir.

Y con una seña de su brazo derecho, todos los soldados bajaron las armas, pasando a posicionarse en formación mientras que uno de los dos soldados posicionados junto a Radec daba un paso al frente para guiar a sus nuevas "invitadas". La formación, seguidos del coronel y su, ahora, único guarda tomaron una dirección al mismo tiempo que el soldado guía tomaba la dirección contraria. Por el camino pudieron ser testigos de toda clase de destrucción, cadáveres tanto Helghast como enemigos y restos de lo que antaño se conoció como Estados Unidos, era prácticamente imposible saber ya en qué lugar concreto se encontraban. ¿Qué habría pasado para terminar así? Lo que estaban presenciando debía ser lo que llaman un "infierno en la Tierra". Lo que más abundaba a la vista eran soldados Helghast, al menos con vida pues una vez muertos todos parecían iguales, sólo cuerpos inertes con marcas de disparos, cuchillos e incluso miembros esparcidos por las explosiones. Muchos soldados observaban a las cuatro mujeres siendo guiadas por uno de los guardas del Coronel con cierta curiosidad. No estaban esposadas, no las habían visto nunca e iban acompañadas de un fácilmente reconocible soldado de élite, guarda de Radec... ¿Quién serían?

Tras un largo camino, o no tan largo como esperaban, alcazaron al fin su destino: Un edificio semi-derruido pero con una estructura firme y resistente, debía ser el lugar más seguro en kilómetros. Habían además un gran número de soldados de todo tipo, defendiendo todos los puntos de entrada posibles incluyendo muros que pudieran ser derribados. Los más cercanos a la puerta principal bloquearon el paso a los cinco para preguntarle al soldado de quién se trataba. Sólo hicieron falta tres palabras para que todos se apartaran, abriesen la puerta y les dejaran el paso libre: "Órdenes del Coronel". Por fin dentro, el lugar había sido reformado para ser toda una fortaleza, armas manuales y automáticas que defendían los pasillos, sensores, barreras con aspecto muy resistente... Se encontraban, sin lugar a dudas, en la base de los Helghast, al menos en la base local pues de seguro tendrían alguna incluso mayor que sería la principal. Pero el andar no se detuvo hasta llegar a una sala que habían tomado como "despacho" y, por el aspecto, debía ser del Coronel. El soldado les cedió el paso y advirtió que, por el momento, debían esperar la llegada del Coronel aunque eso no significaba que estuvieran retenidas pues podían pedir a los dos guardias de la puerta todo cuanto requiriesen y luego se marchó. Una vez solas, Apacci asaltó a su líder.

-¡Jefa! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó al fin, luego de mantener el silencio durante todo el día.

-La verdad es que nos gustaría saber qué tiene planeado.- Secundó Mila Rose.

-Decíais estar aburridas de Hueco Mundo, y no erais las únicas. Como dije, ese lugar no necesita Rey, allí no hacíamos ni haríamos nada salvo caminar y luchar al ser atacadas...- Revela Harribel, acabando con su voto de silencio. -Tenía curiosidad por conocer algo más allá, algo que no se limitase a Hueco Mundo o la Sociedad de Almas.

-Hemos venido a caer en el peor lugar del mundo humano por lo que parece.- Comenta Sung-Sun cubriendo sus labios con la manga de sus ropas, la cual cubría sus brazos y manos por completo.

-Esto no entraba en mis planes, pero es cierto que la historia de estos hombres ha logrado llamar mi atención. Ya que estamos aquí, podemos aprender algo interesante.

No hubo respuesta, las tres chicas se miraron entre si y sencillamente se encogieron de hombros asintiendo, pasando entonces a satisfacer su curiosidad cotilleando el lugar, lo que era antes y lo que era ahora como despacho del Coronel. Por otro lado, la rubia esperaba con los brazos cruzados junto a una pared, apoyada en ella. Esta gente era de algún modo diferente, parecía tener algo en comun con ellas y parecía ser la única en darse cuenta... ¿O quizá no fue la única?

* * *

_**El siguiente capítulo pasará al punto de vista de Radec para variar, espero que os guste mi historia ^^u **_

_**Comentad sin miedo sea buena o mala review, así es como se mejora ^^**_


End file.
